<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Phantom of the Glades by LonelyLostBoy12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621226">The Phantom of the Glades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLostBoy12/pseuds/LonelyLostBoy12'>LonelyLostBoy12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And I'm big time behind on arrow, BAMF Danny, Crossover, Danny Phantom Arrow crossover, Danny escapes the guys in white, Danny gets in trouble fast, Danny is tramuatized, Danny's just trying to live life in the glades, Flash characters might make an appearance, Forgive Me, GIW, Guys in White - Freeform, Hurt Danny, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oliver knows what's up fast, Oliver's just trying to help, Sam and Tucker aren't in this one, Vlad might make an appearance, even forms his own misfit family, though he hides it well</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLostBoy12/pseuds/LonelyLostBoy12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Fenton's life took a harsh turn when betrayal and hate ripped it from him. Everything he once loved was stolen from him, his days filled with torture and experiments. Until one faithful day he barely managed to escape, later finding a new family, a new home in none other than the glades of starling city.</p><p>Can he keep his family safe and hidden? Or will his past come back to bite him? Or will new enemies arise?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Strawberries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Danny! Danny! DANNY!" Daniel James Fenton turned to face the bubbly child. Chip bounced in her seat, blonde hair falling into bright green eyes. "Guess what today is! Guess! Guess! Guess!" Danny paused, placing a thinking hand beneath his chin and pouted his lips in confusion. None of this seemed to deter the girl.</p><p>"Is it presidents day?" He asked dumbly, only receiving a giggle from the bright child.</p><p>"Noooooo" She drawn out, her giggles not dying off. Danny scratched the back of his head in confusion.</p><p>"Ah, I got it!" Danny exclaimed, slamming his fist into his open palmed. "It's Jacob's birthday isn't it!" That seemed to cause Chip to deflate a bit, a pout holding strong on her lips.</p><p>"You forgot?"</p><p>"Of course I didn't." Danny huffed, before pulling the little girl on his shoulders. "Happy eighth birthday Chippy!" Chip burst into a fit of giggles, tightly wrapping her arms around the older boy's forehead.</p><p>"You remember!"</p><p>"I could never forget." Danny smiled, placing the small child on the floor before crouching to her level. He glanced side to side in the empty living room, before leaning closer. "For a one time deal, tell me what it is you would love for your birthday and I'll make it happen."</p><p>"You always say that." She laughed, tapping the shock teen's forehead. Chip paused a moment, her eyes squinting. "I got it! I want a carton of strawberries!"</p><p>"You wait right here Missy, and I'll have your strawberries in no time." Danny saluted, smiling at the excited squeal that left her as she ran up the stairs. Mostly likely to tell Jacob and Marcy about her gift.</p><p>Danny sighed softly as he pulled on his hoodie, walking out into the streets of the glades. If you told him three years ago that he was going to become half ghost in a freak accident, and experimented on by a secret government organization before being the leader of a ragtag group of criminal kids, he would have asked you what drugs you were on.</p><p>But here he is. Spending one year in the clutches of the Ghost Investigative Ward, and now slumming it in the Glades of Starling city. The seventeen year old couldn't complain. He loved the kids he looked after, all six of them.</p><p>After last year, Danny made it a tradition that he was going to get the kids exactly what they wanted for their birthdays. Always making his way to the upper/middle class side of the city to do so. It started on the first birthday he was there for, Marcy was turning sixteen and didn't want to celebrate. Danny promised her that no matter what it is she wanted, he was going to get it for her. Let's just say it isn't that hard to sneak a group of seven into a theater to watch the minion movie than he would have thought.</p><p>Danny smiled at the memory, keeping his head facing down as he walked. Chip's birthday was in spring, which meant it was going to be so much easier to take some strawberries. In a certain part of town, they would hold an open market. Something to celebrate the coming of springs if he had to guess.</p><p>Ever since last year when a crazed man tried to blow it up but the hood saved it, the citizens involved decided to set up a special booth just for him. Guess what they sold? Arrowhead pendants with the hood inscribed on it. The third day of the festival last year was when they were put out and Danny made sure to get Jacob one.</p><p>He surveyed the people and almost snorted at the sight of none other than the queen family. Well,more particularly Thea and Oliver Queen. Danny was not an idiot, not like everyone else in this city, or the world. He once had a secret superhero persona in a town that doesn't exist anymore, so he knows heroes and Oliver Queen is the Hood.</p><p>That and that the Hood showed up not even a day after Oliver came back to life.</p><p>"Hey kid!" An angry shout came from behind him the moment he slide the box of strawberries in his hoodie pocket. Shit. "I saw you take those strawberries!" A strong gripped pulled his arm from the pocket, and turned him to face a very angry, very fit, older man. A spike of fear and annoyance ran through him at the red-faced man. "You better give those back!" The man-made a move to put his hand in his pocket, but Danny moved quicker, slapping the hand away.</p><p>"I don't know what you're going on about, but I didn't take shit old man." Okay, maybe the Glades didn't help his manner or language.</p><p>"Let me check your pockets you brat!" The man growled, his grip on Danny's forearm tightening to the point Danny wouldn't be surprised if it snapped. The attention in brought forth made Danny nervous, but he figure if he played it like a crazy, paranoid dude grabbed him he could get someone to step in. With one hand still in his jacket pocket, Danny turned the carton invisible.</p><p>"Look I don't know what your deal is but let go." Danny answered back trying to pull his arm from the iron tight grip. "Keep this up and you'll snap my arm." That seemed to do it, suddenly a third-party voice spoke behind him.</p><p>"What's going on here?" Great, just Danny's luck to have the hood step in. Oliver took a balanced stance between the two, resting a gentle hand on both their shoulders. Before the food vendor could step up, Danny spoke. Rude as ever.</p><p>"This senile old cuck grabbed me by the arm and started shouting at me for nothing!"</p><p>"He stole strawberries from me!" The man growled out, his arm tightening pulling a wince from the teen.</p><p>"Okay, how about you let go and I'll check his pockets?" Oliver offered, the man glanced over and gaped.</p><p>"Sure thing Mr. Queen" His demeanor seemed to do a one-eighty, and let go of the bruised appendage. Danny instantly recoiled, rubbing his forearm. He would have made a run for it if it weren't for the stern hold on his shoulder. And the fact that he didn't need to be labeled as a shoplifter. As an attempt to keep the strawberries a secret he placed his hands inside his pocket, phased the strawberries to rest behind his waistband and willed them invisible.</p><p>Oliver looked at him expectantly, which pulled a grumble from Danny. "I didn't take anything."</p><p>"I'm sure you didn't" Oliver agreed, which boiled Danny's blood. Of course Oliver expected him to steal it. Smiling at him, the playboy continued. "Let's just put his, and everyone else's mind at ease." It seemed the crowd doubled once the oh-so-famous Oliver Queen jumped in.</p><p>Danny sighed before holding his arms out, hoping against all odds that the strawberries would not be noticed. Oliver reached into the pocket and felt nothing. He then pulled the hoodie up a bit to show the vendor that nothing was hidden, but his eyes did catch the space in the waistband, the size of something being hidden but nothing in view.</p><p>" See, the young man didn't take it." Oliver stepped back, letting the hoodie fall back into place.</p><p>"I could have sworn I saw him take them!" The man stared shocked at the teen.</p><p>"Better get your eyes checked old man." And before anyone else would respond, Danny turned and walked off. Or speed walked. He really didn't want to be around any longer than needed and couldn't wait to give Chip her gift.</p><p>"How's your arm?" Danny silently cursed as Oliver fell in steps beside him.</p><p>"Fine." Danny's response gave off the clear imprint that he did not want to talk. Not like the hood was going to give him much choice in that matter by the looks of it. It was only when they were away from the crowd that the millionaire spoke up again.</p><p>"How'd you do it?"</p><p>"Do what?" Danny asked, keeping his voice leveled, and a dash of confusion in his voice and face. He really just wanted to bolt but this was Oliver Queen, he spent his nights taking down criminals and he didn't want to have to deal with any of this.</p><p>"You know I know that you did take the strawberries, I'm just curious on how you hid them." The increase of tense didn't go unnoticed by the older male, who quickly added something to try to calm the teen. "I'm not going to turn you in, it's clear you needed the strawberries for something. Not just for food."</p><p>God, Danny hated how perceptive this guy was. Why did this have to happen to him.</p><p>"Fine, I hid them in my waistband."</p><p>"I know, I saw the space. How'd you make them invisible."</p><p>"Optical illusion."</p><p>Danny knew the best probably wasn't to rush into a crowd and literally disappear from view before Oliver could follow. But he did, what can he say, he didn't have patience right now and he wanted to see Chip's face when he came back.</p><p>"Hey Ace." Danny greeted once he entered the home they all shared. The red-haired teen mumbled a greeting, but his eyes were focused on a handheld game console. "Stolen?"</p><p>"With twenty games, sold ten of them for sixty bucks" Ace looked up with a proud grin, which only seemed to pull a smile from the older of the two.</p><p>"Nice, covered your tracks?"</p><p>"Of course!"</p><p>"Danny!" A bouncing ball of yellow ran into Danny's legs, tightly gripping on his left one. "Did you get it? Uh? Uh? Tell me you got it!"</p><p>"Got what?" Danny asked, taking a seat on the couch once his legs were free. Chip pouted as she sat next to him. "I was supposed to get something?"</p><p>"Stop teasing her." Marcy called as she made her way down the stairs.. Marcy was like the mother of the group, she looked out for everyone, even Danny. "She wouldn't shut up about it while you were gone."</p><p>"Okay okay." Danny paused, hands resting on the plastic container before pulling it out. The ear shattered squeal that left the tiny girl pulled a wince from the ear sensitive teen, however the tight hug and long stream of thank you's was worth is before the girl rushed to her room. "Don't eat them to quickly!" Danny called after, even though he may as well be talking to dust.</p><p>"Did everything go well?" Marcy asked, taking a seat and running her hands through Danny's onyx hair when he rested his head on her lap. "You took longer than usual."</p><p>"You could say that." Danny mumbled back, waving as Jordan and Taylor entered the room, both went straight to staring at the device in Ace's hands. "I had a bit of trouble and ran into Oliver Queen."</p><p>"What!" An excited voice chimed in and Danny groaned forgetting that not only did they had a hood fan, but also a Queen fan. "What was he like?!" Danny bit back a wince when a hand gripped his already bruise arm and pulled him into a sitting.</p><p>"Give the boy some space to breathe." Marcy laughed when Taylor dropped himself to sit in front of Danny as if in story time.</p><p>"We didn't talk much, it was more him saving my skin and then I left."</p><p>"You should have brought me along." Taylor moaned, flopping onto his back.</p><p>"How about this, we go down to queen consolidated tomorrow-"</p><p>"Today!"</p><p>"Tomorrow."</p><p>"Today!" Taylor pouted, and Danny tried to ignore how the fifteen year old seemed to look a lot younger. "My birthday is in a few weeks but what if he forgets about you?"</p><p>"I doubt he will-"</p><p>"How about you take Taylor out for a day in the upper side and buy him ice cream or something. See if you run into him." Marcy hopped in, earning a glare from the raven haired teen but a grin from the dirty blonde teen. "If you don't see him, Taylor leaves you alone until his birthday. How's that sound.</p><p>"Fine." A disgruntled agreement answered.</p><p>"Fine." A hyped voice mimicked.</p><p>It's quite obvious which one belonged to the dejected raven haired teen.</p><p>Danny regretted ever mentioning Oliver regret ever even talking with the man for more than he should have. He couldn't help it, the man indirectly reminded Danny of his hero days. It didn't help that the hood was viewed as a menace by many.</p><p>"I don't see himmmmm" Taylor whined, his arms draped across Danny's shoulders as he leaned against the shorter teen. Even with Danny being older, Danny still stood shorter. By five inches which was a surprising amount.</p><p>"We'll stay out for a few more minutes and if nothing, we head back." Danny replied, giving the ice cream vendor a smile as he took the treats. Taylor whined again but accepted the strawberry cone he was handed.</p><p>"This isn't fair." Taylor pointed, plopping down on a bench outside the building. "What if he doesn't show." Danny glanced around, before catching sight of the younger queen and none other than Roy Harper.</p><p>"I think I found someone else." Danny nodded to the red cladded young man.</p><p>"ROY!" Danny laughed, following behind the younger teen who dashed into Roy. Roy's face shifted from shocked and guarded to a grin.</p><p>"Hey there, I haven't seen you two in ages." Roy greeted Danny with a nod, and hugged back the younger boy.</p><p>"I promise Taylor I'd try and get him to meet the one and only." Danny offered before turning to the confused girl. "Hey I'm Danny, this is Taylor. Old friends of Roy's."</p><p>"Thea. Thea Queen." She offered back but Danny could see her skepticism. "I'm guessing you're talking about my brother."</p><p>"Uh yea, Taylor here is a huge fanboy for the guy."</p><p>"No I don't, I just wanna meet him." Taylor pouted, searching the area.</p><p>"He should be out soon, but Roy and I kinda have to get back to the club." Thea trailed, looking over at her boyfriend who nodded.</p><p>"Ight, be sure to swing by the house when you get the chance." Danny offered, nodding to both of them. "The others would be happy to see you."</p><p>"I will, good luck on the Queen hunt." Roy nodded, giving Taylor a goodbye hug before moving on with Thea.</p><p>"At least if Oliver doesn't show, I saw Roy." Taylor grinned before he froze. "Danny…" Lo and behold, Oliver Queen himself was making his way out the building. To Danny's dislike, Oliver made eye contact with him and was heading right for them.</p><p>"It's you again." Oliver greeted, sparing a glance to the starstruck teen. "And you have a friend." After a beat of silence, Danny spoke up seeing that Taylor wasn't going to.</p><p>"This is Taylor. He's a huge fan and wanted to meet you." Danny bluntly responded, catching the shock look in Oliver's eyes.</p><p>"Well, I'm kind of in a rush." Oliver continued seeing the downcast look in the teen's eyes. "But, if you'd like you guys can meet me in three hours and I'll answer Taylor's questions."</p><p>This was probably a mistake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danny is used to trouble following him, but being on the local vigilante's radar takes the cake... His lack of impulse control doesn't help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Listen, before he comes back." Danny spoke, carefully watching the casual playboy in front of him. "Taylor's been through some shit, you're someone he feels like would get him. Just... Just don't crush his hopes, okay?"</p><p>"I won't, but you'll have to answer a few of my questions." Oliver shot back, a casual smirk placed on his lips. Danny sighed and shook his head, quietly picking up the soft foot steps coming from the bathroom.</p><p>"Fine... But I ask for one more favor." Danny shoot back, Oliver paused regarding him for a second before his eyes glanced up over the teen's shoulder.</p><p>"Deal." Danny didn't get the chance to reveal his extra favor before Taylor took a shy seat next to him. Danny barely hid the smile at the nervous way Taylor carried himself, after knowing the boy for so long the one word the fugitive wouldn't call him was shy. The kid was more outspoken than Danny was when he first showed up the glades.</p><p>Sure, hanging out with this crew rubbed off on him. If he had to be honest, finding them was what probably kept him alive for so long. Especially in a new environment like the glades, Marcy was his saving grace when she found him the way she did. Broken, a shell of a person. They never pushed, never tried to figure out his scars and wounds, instead pushed him to be better. To grow into who he is today, it was hard but he wouldn't change it for the world.</p><p>"How was it?" Taylor broke the silence, sad but curious eyes look up at Oliver. "Not the island, but coming back here. Were you happy? Was your family?" The surprise was clear on Oliver's face for a second, but he quickly cleared it away, instead offering the young teen a kind smile. Even with the smallest hint of sadness.</p><p>"It was hard, on all of us. I had to adjust to everything again, and my family... They already mourned for me." Oliver spoke, taking a breath before continuing. "I wasn't the person they remembered, that seemed to be the hardest part for them."</p><p>"Do... Do you still have trouble adjusting, like sometimes you forget that you in Starling City, not on that island?" Taylor asked. Danny held in a sigh, he didn't want Taylor to get distracted but he knew where the boy was coming from. They all had their harsh back stories, but Danny's just glad the teen got some solace in finding a popular story similar to his.</p><p>"I haven't told anyone this, but the first night I was home... I attacked my mom, I didn't mean too but it's hard to lose that high alert, survival instinct." Danny made eye contact with Oliver, giving him a small nod. He wasn't sure if that story was true or not, but it helped ease Taylor's nerves which was enough for Danny.</p><p>"I've done that." Taylor muttered, more to himself than anything. Green-blue eyes suddenly shot up, looking at Oliver with wide-eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm prying a lot, I shouldn't be. It's just... I got separated from my family for two years... When I came back, they abandoned me. I guess they didn't like the person I became." Taylor gave a half-heart smile with a shrug. Danny rested a comforting hand on the kid's shoulder, reminding him that he was still here.</p><p>"Losing people hurts, but when you've gone through things it's bound to happen. But it helps weed out the people who were never there for you to begin with, and along the way you make a family that's strong than blood." Oliver smiled, glancing at Danny. "And it looks like you found it."</p><p>The fifteen year old smile up at Oliver his mood brightening, before alarm quickly set in. "Shit, you're right! I completely forget, I gotten help Ace with a... Thing." Taylor quickly caught off, giving Danny a side glance. Danny sighed, he knew it was an illegal matter but Taylor wasn't the best at being secretive.</p><p>"Go ahead T, if that's all you have to ask." Danny waved his hand lightly.</p><p>"I want to ask more, I do." Taylor quickly correct looking at Oliver. "But I can't ditch on him..." The kid looked torn, and it looks like Queen decided to take pity on him.</p><p>"Maybe if it's okay with Danny, we can meet up another time to finish this?" Oliver offered, bring the attention back to the older teen.</p><p>"Fine fine." Danny sighed, shaking his head. The dirty-blonde beamed, quickly hugging Danny before waving to Oliver and basically took off. "He better not expect something big for his actual birthday." Danny muttered, crossing his arms and turning tired blue orbs on a certain celebrity.</p><p>"He seems like a good kid." Oliver spoke, breaking the silence.</p><p>"He is, and thanks for ya know..." Danny shrugged, shaking his head. He hated interactions like this, he knew he owed Oliver something in return but he really didn't like owing people stuff, let alone trusting them enough to follow through.</p><p>"I never did get to know what that second favor is." Danny sighed, Oliver always spoke so fucking deliberately like he knew something you didn't but Danny knew this was something the older man wouldn't expect. Danny plastered on his best smirk, turning his attention to the man.</p><p>"I have another friend whose a huge fan of yours." Danny said, his smirk firmly in place. A small hint of confusion swam into Oliver's eyes but before he could speak, Danny continued. "Just wear something a little more green." Oliver's eyes hardened immediately, his posture going for a relaxed form to a much more tensed one.</p><p>"I don't know what your talking about." Sure the changes were subtle, but it wasn't hard for Danny to catch.</p><p>"I'm not an idiot, and if you want to know my secret, I need to know yours." Danny bargained, As much as he trusted himself in knowing this to be solid and true, he didn't want to risk being wrong. It might not have been the smartest move to reveal his trump card off the bat, but at this point Danny's use to ignore what's best. </p><hr/><p>"Really? You're just going to give him your life story just like that?" Marcy asked, hazel eyes staring at Danny in skepticism. Danny sighed, picking placing the folded shirt on the pile. He hated helping out with laundry, but everyone had to do it at least once a week. It was too much of a mindless task that Danny's mind tend to wonder too often. It helped when someone else decides to help, a nice distraction. "I can't imagine the quite elusive and mysterious Danny would ever do that."</p><p>"Of course not." Danny laughed shaking his head, taking another article of clothing. Marcy raised an eyebrow, waiting for the other to elaborate. It's been a few days since Taylor meet Oliver, and since Danny mentioned to the man that he knew. "All he wants is a few questions answered, I never said I was going to actually answer them." Danny said, earning a smile and chuckle from the older teen. </p><p>"You sly sly fox." Marcy chuckled with a shake of her head, Danny watched the amusement die down before her eyes took a stern look. "Not saying what your doing is amazing for those two boys, but Danny... Is it smart to fuck around with a vigilante?" Marcy asked, concern laced clear as day in her voice. </p><p>"I wouldn't be doing this if I thought I was putting you guys in danger." Danny reassured, smiling at her. A small pang of guilt fluttered into his heart at the reminder that him just being here was dangerous for all of them. Marcy paused, neatly stacking some of the folded items, quietly musing over something in her head. Danny stayed silent, letting her figure out what her next words would be.</p><p>"I trust you, obviously. And I know you trust us." Marcy waved a lazy hand, it was obvious she was talking about his powers. Something he disclosed to all of them after six months of living among them. Everyone took it pretty well honestly, and with the current rise in Meta-humans, it didn't seem so odd anymore. "So I back you in whatever weird plan you have going on to make those kids happy. Because I know that Taylor and Jacob would both shit themselves after meeting their heroes. Assuming Taylor hasn't already. </p><p>Danny laughed along with Marcy, she wasn't completely on the point. Not literally, but Danny knew Taylor was barely keeping it together when he had his official shit down with Oliver Queen. Not to mention another one was somewhere in the works. Alongside the plan on how to get the hood, or now somewhat known as the Green Arrow, to meet up with Jacob. Danny didn't need to be there, or to orchestrate an elaborate plan. Just Jacob being able to share one word with the hooded vigilante would be enough for him. </p><p>"I think your forgetting something." Marcy mused, breaking through the silence. Danny blinked up at her from the bed, oblivious clear as day in his blue pools. Marcy sighed, muttering under her breath about how Danny would lose his head if it wasn't attached. "Aren't you supposed to be doing something in ten minutes?" Marcy hinted after glancing at her watch. Danny still stared at her, his mind drawing a blank. </p><p>"Has to do with a recent pain in your ass-"</p><p>"SHIT!" Danny jumped up, eyes widening in realization. If it wasn't for being half-ghost, he would most definitely be late- which was something he's been trying really hard not to do. He quickly rushed towards the door, grabbing his hoodie as he walked. Pausing he turned towards Marcy, a sheepish smile laced his lips. "I honestly don't know what I would do without you." He chuckled softly.</p><p>"You'd probably be dead." Marcy joked, her own smile laced her lips as she waved Danny off. Danny offered a quick nod before heading out of the house and turning invisible. He silently whizzed through the streets, invisible and intangible.  The glades always had people walking around, whether to a certain place or just wandering. It was a big difference from Danny's hometown. </p><p>Back in Amity, everyone knew everyone. Rumors spread faster than a wildfire, and judgement was quick to pass. If you ignored the ghosts, the town was pretty uneventful. There were barely ever any robberies, or crimes against another human being. That most you'd get was the town misfits vandalizing a building, or car. However, in the glades, things were the complete opposite. Robberies were common sure, but it was always on those who looked like they didn't belong in the Glades.</p><p>The Glades was run down, seemingly held together simply through willpower of the people and maybe a little bit of duct tape. But it was home. Ever since the accident Danny didn't feel at home in Amity park, not with seventy-five percent of the town deeming him a menace. The Glades, though, it was his home now. He had people he cared for, who cared for him just as much. He found a family, a home. </p><p>Sure, maybe his new home wasn't the prettiest. Maybe it was a bit of a fixer-upper, but honestly the house that the crew manage to score was a lot nicer than most people would think just based on outside perspective. The roof never leaked, pipes didn't creak, only a few floor boards creaked, and the walls weren't paper thin. With the amount of noise that plagues the streets some nights, that was something you'd want. </p><p>The building wasn't falling apart at the seems, it was held together well. Sound. Safe. That was honestly all Danny could ask for, all he ever wanted now. To feel safe, to feel wanted, to feel loved. And hell, he had that now. Yes, he was still paranoid as hell about the G.I.W., but after two years it felt like maybe he finally lost them. He was going to try not to worry, until he had to. </p><p>"I'm not going to lie, I'm only late because I completely forgot this was happening today." Danny answered honestly, settling himself in the seat across from Oliver. The booth was strategically picked off in a corner, away from other patrons. The only person that might hear the conversation was the waiter. Oliver raised an eyebrow at the honesty, and Danny shrugged. "I'm only a few minutes late but still."</p><p>"Well, I guess I'm lucky you remembered." Oliver replied, motioning to the plate of fries. Danny plucked one out, taking it was an open invitation. "How's Taylor been?" Oliver asked, watching Danny intently.</p><p>"He's been good, hella stoked for when you guys can meet up again." Danny answered, popping a few more fries into his mouth. He turned a pointed gaze on the vigilante. Danny wasn't really one for small talk. "So, what were those questions you wanted to ask me?" </p><p>"How'd you do it?" Oliver asked, the same question from that day. Danny sighed, before reaching forward and grabbing the salt shaker from the table. Oliver's pointed gaze followed his movements as Danny placed it between the two of them. Placing one finger on the top of the shaker, Danny breathed. Danny smirked slightly when the salt shaker vanished from view leaving behind an empty space. </p><p>"Were you-"</p><p>"Born like this?" Danny finished the question, meeting Oliver's eyes. He couldn't tell there were many questions he wanted to ask. "No, lab accident when I was younger." The teen responded, settling back in his seat. He wasn't going to tell the older man everything there was to know about him, he didn't need any of his past getting dug up. But he didn't particularly want to lie. </p><p>"What happened to your parents?" Was the next question that left the other's mouth. The insensitivity of that question wasn't lost on Danny, but at this rate he learned to numb himself at any reminder of his past friends and family.</p><p>"Dead." Danny responded short and simple, he hoped Oliver got the hint that he didn't want to delve into details. The teen smiled politely at the waitress as she came over, hesitation clear in her movements. <em>Probably has to do with serving a celebrity, </em>Danny thought.</p><p>"Hi, now that your plus one if her, can I get you guys anything to eat?" She asked, motioning towards the menu that sat ignored. </p><p>"I'm good." Oliver replied, smiling charmingly. Danny paused, debating if he should bother. After all, there was no doubt Oliver would be buying. "You?" Oliver prompted the teen from his silence. </p><p>"Just a coffee, thank you." Danny nodded, holding back a chuckle at the way the waitress rushed off. "She has a crush on you." Danny broke the short silence, pointing his thumb towards the direction the teen went. </p><p>"She's at least ten years younger than me." Oliver pointed out, taking a drink from his cup. "Back to the topic, how do you know Taylor?"</p><p>"I live with him, quite a few of us share a home in the Glades." Danny answered. "That's how I know Toy, Thea's boyfriend." </p><p>"She mentioned that." Oliver nodded. </p><p>"Before you ask, I didn't grow up here and I also won't tell you where I'm from." Danny cut in, before adding on a second thought. "Or my last name."</p><p>"Afraid I'll try to find out more about you?" </p><p>"More like, I know you will." Danny shook his head, before pausing. "Thank you." Danny smiled as the coffee was placed in front of him, along with a pot. <em>Nice</em>. </p><p>"Is turning things invisible the only thing you can do?" Oliver asked once the waitress was far enough out of ear shot. </p><p>"No, I can make them intangible. That also includes myself." Danny responded, he wasn't about to give away all his aces in one questioning session. "Seems about it."</p><p>"Do you-" A soft ringtone broke Oliver's words as Danny immediately pulled his phone from his pocket. </p><p>"Hey Marcy, what's up?" He asked, holding a finger up towards the man. Danny caught Oliver pulling his own phone out of his pocket. </p><p>"Hey Danny, we have a slight... problem." Marcy hesitated. </p><p>"Who?" Danny immediately asked, turning his head away from Oliver. His mind racing through all the possible problems that could occur. </p><p>"It's Ace, Ash just told me he got picked up by the police." Danny sighed, pressing a finger to his temple. That's one of the few bad things that could happen, but it was never easy getting them off the hook. Especially considering they were mostly already in the system. For the exception of Chip and Ashley.</p><p>"Fuck, okay. Do you know who picked them up?" Danny asked, sparing a glance at Oliver who had put his phone away. A curious look settled in the man's eyes. </p><p>"I'm not sure, but with our luck, Lance would be involved." Marcy sighed. "Look, I'm busy with Chip at her school, do you think you can go handle Ace?" </p><p>"Yea, okay. I'll be on the way there soon." Danny responded, finishing up the last of his coffee. "I'll leave from here, it shouldn't be far."</p><p>"Okay, see back at the house?"</p><p>"Yea, see you then." Danny sighed, clicking his phone off and turning to the man across from him. "You don't happen to know a good lawyer who would help out a poor Glades kid would you?" Danny asked, a long-shot but honestly with Danny not knowing why Ace got picked up, he should come in prepared. </p><p>"I actually might." Oliver smirked, settling back in his seat. "Only if we can continue this later."</p><p>"Deal."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>